


One Day His Fingers May Slip

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Breathplay, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>100 word drabble inspired by EoT. Contains breathplay and adult themes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Day His Fingers May Slip

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word drabble inspired by EoT. Contains breathplay and adult themes.

It amuses the Master how the Doctor crawls back to be figuratively kicked again and again. It’s the main thing that stops him combusting from boredom. He can’t imagine a universe without the Doctor lurking around almost begging to be tortured.

Perhaps that’s why he’s never _really_ wanted the Doctor dead. In his madness, though, sometimes the Master forgets that.

His fingers twitch, tightening around the Doctor’s neck. The Doctor’s eyes are wide, yet as challenging as ever. The drums beat a rhythm of ‘do-it-do-it, do-it-do-it’.

One of these days, he might.

Hopefully not tonight, though. Tonight he has _plans_.


End file.
